An aiming sight having a sight body having a bore communicating between first and second body ends adapted to receive within in unflexed retained engagement a light conductive member configured to receive light along the length and conduct the light to at least one light conductive member end to provide a viewable aiming indicia
Certain conventional aiming sights use light gathering elements such as optical fiber(s), fluorescent fibers, or the like, to transmit ambient light to one or both ends to provide a viewable aiming indicia useful in aiming an aimed device. The light gathering elements may be held within a sight body adapted to mount to the aimed device.
While a variety of conventional aiming sights including one or more light gathering elements are known a variety of long felt but unresolved problems remain unresolved. A first substantial problem with conventional aiming sights can be that the light gathering element is coupled in fixed relation in the sight body and cannot be removed for replacement with another light gathering element.
Another substantial problem with conventional aiming sights can be that the light gathering element structured in fixed relation in the sight body migrates due to failure in whole or in part of the attachment means holding the light gathering structure in the sight body, such as failure of adhesives or fasteners.
Another substantial problem may be that the light gathering element has at one or both end portions defects in the external surface, such pits, cavities, scratches, or the like or may have inclusions in the element ends such as bubbles, all of which can be caused by forming the ends portions under heat. As one example, the sight body can provide a pair of annular rings spaced a distance apart. The light gathering element can be passed through the corresponding annular ring apertures. The end portions of the light gathering element may then be heated and urged toward the corresponding annular rings to enlarge the end portions to an extent that prevents either end from passing through the annular ring apertures, thereby retaining the light gathering element in the sight body. Heating can cause inclusions to form in the end portions and pressure applied to the external surface may cause surface defects. Additionally, heat formed end portions can more readily break away from the light gathering element.
Another substantial problem with conventional aiming sights can be that the light gathering element fails due to the structure of the light gathering element or due to the structure of the attachment means or the interaction of the light gathering element with the attachment means. As shown in the example of FIG. 1, certain conventional light gathering elements (1) have enlarged end portions (2) formed under heat and pressure, as above described. The annular rings (3) can provide annular ring apertures (5) configured to allow one or both of the enlarged end portions (2) to pass through the annular ring apertures (4). To prevent migration of the light gathering element (1) from the sight body (5), a medial portion (6) of the sight body (5) can configured to medially engage the external surface (7) of the light gathering element (1) to forcibly urge the external surface (7) of the light gathering element (1) against one or more annular rings (3) with sufficient force to retain the light gathering element (1) in fixed relation to the annular rings (3). However, sufficient forcible engagement of the sight body (5) with the external surface (7) of the light gathering element (1) can result in retained flexure (8) of the light gathering element (1) in the sight body (5). The retained flexure (8) of the light gathering element (1) can over time cause defects (9) in the light gathering element (1) such a crazing of the external surface (7) or fractures extending from the external surface (7) into the light gathering element (1) and as above described the enlarged end portions (2) can break away from the light gathering element (1).
The instant invention provides an aiming sight which overcomes in whole or in part certain of the forgoing disadvantages of conventional aiming sights,